Highs and Lows
by AuntJackie
Summary: Seth is on a high due to his new feud with Dean for the championship. Roman can't help but feel jealous now that his own push fizzled. SLASH, FLUFF, Rolleigns,


**A/N: Was in the mood for some fluff!** **I own none of these people. If I did, I would be playing with them not writing stories!**

Seth smiled to himself as he went over the pictures of his most recent appearance on Raw. Not only was he killing it with his promos; he was killing it in his current feud with Dean. They had the crowd in the palm of their hands and Seth loved it. It was a feud he had wanted and one he and Dean had pushed for. They were given an opportunity to see if it would work and if the crowd would buy in and it did. He had never felt more fulfilled.

"What's making you so happy, doll?"

Seth rolled his eyes and looked up from his laptop screen into his boyfriend's eyes. "Don't call me that,"

Roman walked over to the side of the desk and sat on the ledge, a smile on his face. "Why? It fits perfectly. You're so damn gorgeous and I love to play with you."

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes once more. "Shut up. I haven't combed my hair all day or shaved. I look like shit." He looked up at Roman and shook his head. "And I also just hate that nickname."

"It's a term of endearment, doll," said Roman with a laugh.

"Babe is a term of endearment," replied Seth with a smirk. "Baby, honey, sweetheart, love…"

Roman ran his hands over Seth's hair, releasing the messy bun he had made when at the gym. "Fine, I'll stop for now…Coco."

"I will break up with you," replied Seth quickly at the hated sound of his mom's childhood nickname for him. Roman burst into laughter and held up his hands in surrender. "Isn't doll better?"

Seth smiled and shook his hair free, turning his attention back to the laptop. "Did you see this? We're all over WWE's homepage and over all the rags again. It feels nice to be on top together again."

Roman looked at the screen and shrugged. "I see you and Dean on top. I see me standing in a corner."

Seth frowned. "Well, I don't. I see you at Dean's side. You're a part of the storyline like Hunter and Steph and the boys are with me."

Roman grumbled something in response and stood up. He turned and walked over to the open doors leading out of their bedroom and into their balcony. Seth sighed and stood up, slowly following Roman out.

"Rome,"

"I'm fine. It's just frustrating. Things have been so up and down with me lately but I know what it's all leading to. They'll be a big payoff and I get that. Just sucks having to wait for it." Roman leaned over the side of the balcony, looking down onto their patio and their dogs playing in the grass. "I shouldn't be complaining."

"It's OK to feel a little unsure, Rome but just please don't dwell on it. You're gonna come out of this storyline as the number one person everyone is talking about. Nobody puts my baby in a corner for too long," replied Seth with a smile. He wrapped his arms over Roman's hunched body and rested his head on his shoulder. "You know how amazing you are. This is just new for you but look how far you've come in so little time. Dean and I have been doing this for years. You should be so proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you."

Roman smiled and tilted his head to lie against Seth's forehead, their eyes locking. "Thanks, doll. That means a lot." He pressed his body to Seth's before he could complain about the nickname once more and pulled him in close by the waist before kissing him, slow and tenderly at first, then harder. As their kisses became deeper and more frantic, Roman pushed Seth backwards against the wall and sucked his neck before sliding down his body, pressing kisses to the smooth skin he revealed as he pulled up the younger man's shirt.

"Baby, stop. Dean and Renee are coming over for dinner and I still need to shower and get dressed."

Roman moved back up Seth's body and latched onto his neck once more. He sucked hard at the base, ignoring the younger man's request. Seth groaned and pushed him away gently. "Rome, I'm serious. Besides, you need to get your ass in the kitchen and start cooking."

Roman sighed and leaned his head on Seth's shoulder. "I wanna do some cooking in the bedroom first."

Seth smiled and lifted Roman's head, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I would love nothing more than to do that, as well but we can't." He pulled Roman back into the room and closed the balcony door. "Now, let's get ready for our friends tonight, OK?"

Roman grumbled in agreement and followed his boyfriend inside, feeling no less unsure of his future than he had before.

* * *

"Bro, seriously. Stop stressing out. You're gonna grow up to be better than me and Coco both."

Roman laughed as he slapped Dean in the back. "Thanks, man. I'm fine. I just have to work on my patience, you know. I thought my high was gonna continue and then it all fell apart. I have faith things will get better."

"They will, Rome. You're too amazing to not have all the success in the world."

Roman looked over at Renee and smiled. He pulled his friend's girlfriend in for a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Renee."

"All right, Renee, keep it in your pants. He's my best friend."

Renee pulled away from the hug and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dumbass, Dean."

"But yet you love me and you're with me." Dean smirked and blew a kiss at his girlfriend who only flipped him off in response.

"All right, guys. Thanks for dinner and the words of encouragement. I'd better get back in the kitchen and start cleaning up before Seth goes off on me." Roman laughed as he held the door open for Dean and Renee to exit. He watched them until the pair drove off in Dean's car, his friend honking a final goodbye.

Closing the door with a contented sigh, he realized the last thing he wanted to do was clean up a kitchen. After a very weird start to his day, it had ended with him feeling hopeful and blessed to have such a great core of people around him.

Bypassing the dining room and kitchen completely, Roman went up to his and Seth's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Seth had sprawled out on the bed and changed the television to one of the many episodes of a TV show he had on the DVR. Roman watched him for a couple minutes before walking over to the bed and sliding in next to him, shoving him aside gently. Seth turned over and gave him a quick smile before drawing his eyes back over to the television.

"That kitchen better be spotless."

Roman smiled and moved closer to Seth, lifting his hands to his face and turning him over.

"How come I cook and also have to clean? You really think your job is to just sit around looking pretty? Then, you get mad at me when I call you doll,"

Seth frowned and opened his mouth to snap at Roman but was quickly silenced as the older man pressed his lips against his.

Roman kissed Seth slowly and deeply, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. His tongue stroked inside Seth's mouth, aggressively chasing his tongue and claiming every inch of him. Roman pulled away and kissed behind Seth's left ear, making him shudder. Roman slid his tongue down Seth's neck, stopping where the curve met his shoulder.

"Rome," Seth whimpered as Roman began sucking at the base of his neck. It was Roman's favorite spot and it drove Seth crazy. Roman sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, sending waves of pleasure down Seth's spine, straight to his crotch.

Roman pulled back enough to lift the shirt Seth wore over his head. "Fuck," Roman moaned as his hands roamed all over Seth's exposed chest and stomach. "You're fucking gorgeous, doll."

"Your hands feel so good, Rome." Seth reached forward and grabbed the hem of Roman's shirt. "Take your shirt off, too. I wanna see you, touch you." Roman lifted up and tossed his shirt away. Seth rubbed his hands up and down Roman's muscular chest, feeling every rippling muscle. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Roman lay on top of Seth, pushing his legs apart with his thighs. He began a slow rocking motion, grinding his hard cock into Seth's, while he kissed the younger man. He lifted his head and lowered it onto Seth's chest. His lips trailed down his chest, placing licks, nips and bites down his tan skin. The taste of Seth on his tongue was intoxicating and with each pass of his tongue over flesh Roman found himself moaning softly along with his lover. He took one of his nipples into his mouth and started to flick his tongue across it. His hand slid between their bodies and unsnapped Seth's jeans. He lifted up and flicked his tongue across Seth's ear lobe. His breath was hot inside his ear as he whispered, "I wanna taste you, baby."

Roman unzipped Seth's jeans and quickly pulled them down, burying his nose at the base of Seth's dick. His tongue flicked out and tasted the smooth skin. "Fuck, you smell so fucking good. You taste so good."

A slow sexy smile spread across Seth's lips. "Why don't you move lower then?" he whispered, a wink following the tease.

Roman's tongue slid up Seth's length and his lips enveloped the head. Seth's hands moved to Roman's head. He ran his fingers through the strands of hair and moaned. "Feels good, baby."

As Roman's mouth slid down his shaft, enveloping him in wet heat, Seth cried out. Roman sucked, moving his mouth up and down, his tongue fluttering all over. Seth groaned as he made a moaning and growling sound that sent vibrations through his core.

"Oh God," Seth cried as his body shuddered. Roman's free hand moved up Seth's body. His fingers found Seth's mouth and Seth took them inside and began sucking them, mimicking what Roman was doing to his dick. Roman pulled the fingers away and Seth felt them pressing against his entrance. Seth spread his legs wider as Roman's finger slid inside him. The initial burn was quickly forgotten as Roman's head bobbed faster and he sucked harder. Roman's finger began moving inside him, twisting and turning until he found his prostate.

Seth arched up in the bed and his eyes fluttered closed. He cried out, "Rome, I'm gonna cum, baby!"

Roman intensified his actions and seconds later felt the head of Seth's cock pulse against his tongue as he erupted into his mouth. Roman swallowed it all down as Seth's body continued to convulse. He licked and cleaned him with his tongue and Seth felt his body go limp.

"Feels so fucking good, Rome,"

Roman finally moved up Seth's body, kissing a trail up his abs and chest, until he lay on top of his lover. "Good. I like making you feel good. Like you make me feel good," He cupped Seth's face in his hands and kissed him slowly and tenderly. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead on Seth's.

"You're amazing," Roman whispered as he caressed Seth's cheek with his thumb. "And I love that you're all mine."

Seth's laughed softly, "I am." He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and clung tightly to him. "I love you, Rome. I want you. Fuck me, please, Roman, I need it. I need you."

"I love you too, Seth. I love you more than anything." Roman gently stroked Seth's face, his voice thick with emotion.

Seth nodded, his eyes sparkling with emotion. He looked at Roman, his eyes filled with love. It was that look that always hit Roman to the very core, right down to his heart. Roman moved his fingers back up to Seth's entrance, rubbing slowly. One finger began to move within that tight ring, slowly, and it made Seth pant even harder.

"Say it." Roman whispered.

"Fuck me, Roman." Seth whispered back, voice a bare breath of a whisper.

Roman groaned. He leaned his head down to brush a tender kiss to his lover's mouth, nibbling gently on his lower lip. The kiss lingered for a long moment then Roman forced himself to draw away with a low groan, smearing his cock with his pre-cum. Seth watched him closely, his own hand reaching forward to touch Roman's throbbing, leaking member.

Roman watched as Seth stroked him, the younger man's hand coated in the essence he was steadily leaking. He jerked forward, into Seth's touch as he groaned loudly. The sensation was almost too much for his sensitized organ to bear and he felt his cock begin to twitch.

"You keep doing that, and I'm going to cum before I ever manage to get inside of you." Roman finally gasped out after one long hard stroke, his breath coming in hard pants.

"But I really like the sounds you're making," Seth whispered, grinning playfully as he continued to stroke his lover again and again, a little quicker.

A moan broke through Roman's throat again, a shudder slithering along his spine "God, Seth, I want to be inside you." He whimpered, but couldn't force himself to stop the strokes. It took another moment or so, but Seth finally stopped the teasing touches and pulled him down for another deep lingering kiss.

"I want you inside me," he murmured softly, and Roman immediately nodded his head and positioned his cock against his tight opening.

"Relax, OK, doll?" He whispered softly.

"I'm fine," Seth whispered against his lover's mouth, a smile on his face as he pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around him.

Roman arched up and began to press his firm flesh slowly against that tight opening. Seth lifted his head and kissed him, murmuring against his lips. Roman's hips slid slowly into Seth until he was fully inside his younger lover. Seth broke the kiss and gasped as his fingernails dug into Roman's back.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Roman whispered. He cupped Seth's face and gazed into his eyes, his tongue tracing gently at his lover's lips and he stayed perfectly still, waiting for Seth to grow accustomed to his intrusion.

It didn't take long for him and he was soon arching beneath Roman and whimpering. His hands fluttered over the smooth flesh of Roman's back and then ended gripping his ass, pulling him closer, forcing him to grind against him. "Please... I need you to move." He gasped, and Roman grinned down at him.

He began slowly, drawing out inch by inch before he slid home with just as much tender attention. It was driving Seth insane, and after the first few strokes like that, his breath was ragged and his eyes bright and glassy. "Fuck! Harder, baby." He gasped out.

Without a word, Roman drew out of him slowly, causing a pleasured gasp to come from Seth, and then he slammed home as hard as he could. Seth cried out, his eyes closing as he shuddered beneath Roman as he began a series of pounding hard thrusts.

Seth writhed, screamed, begged and pleaded and Roman loved it. Drawing Seth's hands up over his head, Roman held them pinned there as he gazed down into his face and continued to fuck him with intense stroke after stroke. He was getting close and he knew he couldn't keep the pace up forever.

Roman dipped his head down as Seth arched his head back into the pillow, baring the column of his throat. He licked and bit into the skin as Seth groaned loudly.

"Roman!" he cried, his body coiled and ready to explode. "So close."

Roman buried his face into Seth's neck as his cock slid into Seth's with such force it rocked the bed on its base, causing it to clamor against the wall again and again. He moaned against Seth's sweaty skin. He was close, so close, and after only a couple more of his brutal strokes he felt himself raising up and then crashing down over the edge of orgasm. He came in a rush, quick and hard. His teeth left red imprints on the skin at Seth's neck. His hands released Seth's as he shuddered through his climax and his fingers slid quickly to Roman's neck, dragging his head down for a kiss, offering into Roman's mouth moans and whimpers as he climaxed again, joining his lover in a downpour of pleasure and sensation.

They lay together, panting softly, shuddering weakly in each other arms, Roman still embedded deeply within Seth who trembled softly beneath him. It took quite some time for them to regain their heads, and when they did all they could do was look at one another and grin sleepily.

"That was amazing." Seth whispered then laughed, "But I won't be able to sit for a week."

"Well, I was willing to go gentle but you didn't want it." Roman said gently, and Seth turned his head to gaze back at him again, grinning.

"It was perfect." He whispered gently. "I loved it. I love you."

"I love you, Seth." Roman whispered.

Seth yawned, his hands running up and down Roman's back. The older man kissed his forehead before pulling out of him slowly. Seth groaned at the sensation and held onto Roman as he tried to move off the bed.

"Don't go." Seth mumbled, his eyes already drooping. "Just stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, doll." Roman watched him as he began to drift, his head pillowed against Roman's chest.

Roman watched him silently for a while, enjoying the peaceful look on his face. Soon his eyes began to flutter and finally fell shut as sleep rose up to consume him in sweet warmth and comfort.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked!**

 **A/N 2: I have a friend named Colby who we all call Coco so thought I would add it in and I totally call my boyfriend Doll so figured I would add that in, too!  
**


End file.
